


[Podfic] bright recursions by glittering_git

by Erebeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Badly Coping with Loss, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: Harry Potter dies on a slow Tuesday morning. Draco Malfoy has a hard time coping.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] bright recursions by glittering_git

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bright recursions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743560) by [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git). 



> My submission for the Drarry 2020 November Babble Challenge was this podfic of glittering_git's drabble. It was so beautifully haunting and every word was so perfectly turned. This drabble was a pleasure to podfic.  
> Thanks to bluedreaming for hosting the babble challenge!!

###  Details

**Length** \- 00:02:48 (2 minutes 48 seconds)  
**File Size** \- MP3 (1.4MB), WAV (28.3MB)

###  Streaming or Download

**Stream** \-   
**MP3[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AjyluSPzMusOgYHKOdAXvzOMmECR5wgS/view?usp=sharing), WAV [Download](https://archive.org/download/bright-recursions-by-glittering-git/Bright%20Recursions%20by%20glittering_git.wav)**

###  Credits

**Photo** by JRKorpa from Unsplash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos and Comments are seen and adored. Come say hi to me at my [tumblr!](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)  
> Please remember to leave some love for the original creator [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743560) <3 <3


End file.
